1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for the treatment and cure of symptoms of illnesses caused by colds in humans, more particularly within the nasal cavities, the frontal sinuses and the throat region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of considerable virological research it has, already since about 1971, been accepted that the rhinovirus, which even then was known to be the cause of common colds, is not capable of replication at normal body temperatures of 37° C. Although all viruses causing infectious illnesses are cell specific, the rhinovirus was revealed to be unique by the fact that it can only exist within the epithelial layers of the nasal and throat passages, i.e. in body regions which, because of the inflowing air when inhaling, have a lower temperature than that of the inner body, and especially lower than the temperature of the human central body. The feasibility of curing common colds was not entertained at that time or at least not researched further in respect of any treatment processes, for the simple reason that it was not known what percentage of all colds were caused by either the rhinovirus or, as the case may be, the coronavirus. In the case of the latter type, it was likewise established that it was similarly sensitive to heat, in the same way as the rhinovirus.
In a study carried out in 1980 at the Harbord Hospital in Salisbury, England, Larson, Reed and Thyrell established that approximately 90% of all colds were caused by these two above-mentioned viruses, whereby the rhinovirus accounted for about 70% and the coronavirus for about 20%. Furthermore, it is known that the coronavirus consists of only two sub-types; whereas, at the moment there are 89 sub-types of the rhinovirus that have been categorised, and it is possible that there are several hundred additional sub-types still to be researched. It is important to realized that all sub-types of the rhinovirus and the coronavirus are incapable of survival at temperatures above 37° C. The human body itself makes use of the advantage of the susceptibility to heat of the rhino and corona viruses in its defense against colds. The typical epithelial swelling of the nasal cavities caused by the increased histamine production makes it impossible for a person suffering from a cold to breathe through the nose for the very reason that the body automatically tries to prevent the inflowing air from cooling the epithelium. The replication of the viruses is thereby retarded and within 3 to 4 days the production of interferon by the body attains a level which then makes it possible for the invasive viruses to be overcome. Normally, the regulation of the temperature of the nasal channels and the secondary nasal cavities is effected by means of the inflow of cool air and the discharge of heat via the brain. The closing of the nasal passages against inflowing air gives rise to the well-known and rather unpleasant over-heating of the brain. This explains the drowsiness that is felt by many people suffering from a cold.
The increased production of mucus is a further defence mechanism of the body in its attempt to rid itself of the virus. This process dehydrates the body by an unusually high amount of water being directed to the nasal passages. As a consequence of this dehydration, there is an increased accumulation of lactic acid and other “waste products” often causing pain to be felt across the whole body. However, in consideration of these reactions of the body to colds, it becomes apparent why conventional nasal sprays and other means that open the nasal passages temporarily are rather counter-productive and serve only to prolong the cold. The drying up of the mucus, the reduction of the swelling and the renewed inflow of cold air interferes with the defence mechanism of the body and thus increases the chances of survival of the viruses.
The above-mentioned discovery of the sensitivity to heat of the rhino and corona viruses led to various applications of heat in the treatment of colds. These made use of the knowledge that the above-mentioned viruses die off within minutes at air temperatures of between 50 and 53° C. Thus, certain so-called face saunas, for the isolated treatment of the head region, were developed for treating colds. Also, for a long time now, at least in Europe, dry saunas have been recommended by so-called holistic therapists.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,136 a device is known which is constructed in the form of a hand-held hair dryer for the localised hypothermic treatment of colds whereby a heated air current of, for example, between 41 and 44° C., impinging the breathing region of the face, is additionally charged with a proportional amount of remedial medication that is admixed by means of a spray device.
Whilst these already disclosed therapies on repeated use are able to cause the symptoms of colds to disappear, they nevertheless have a few serious disadvantages. In the first place, any treatment in a dry sauna can normally only be endured once a day. However, it is impossible to kill all the viruses with just one application of hot air per day because, for one thing, incubated and crystallised viruses will then not be destroyed. Localised heated air hyperthermia using added aerosol-applied remedial medication is cost-intensive because of the comparatively large amount of remedial medication used and is almost never free of side effects. Dry saunas and steam inhalation can, in fact, afford some relief but never effect a cure. Inhalation of steam has the added disadvantage that it moistens the epithelium externally and thus prompts the body to reduce its own mucus production that serves as part of its defence. Face saunas and steam inhalations both have the disadvantage that that they cause the proportional distribution of Chi in the body. In other words, the equilibrium of biochemical and bioelectrical correlations can be thrown off-balance by overheating the whole of the head, and thus also, from the point of view of traditional Chinese holistic medicine, interfere with the Yin, in other words the fluid balance of the body, and reduce the effectiveness of blood-specific curative powers.
It is the task of the invention, on the basis of this briefly described technical background, to create a reasonably priced and easily manipulated device for the therapeutic treatment and cue of colds.